


LA bedtime-stories

by yolo_jackie



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, at least implied, headcanons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie





	1. 1

География континента для Джейка — это проще простого. Статуя Свободы — в Нью-Йорке, Пак — в Лос-Анджелесе, и ебал он ваш умеренный климат, столицу Канзаса или что там еще от него требуют. Где-то посередине его личной карты Америки находится Лайма, которая больше похожа на иголку в стоге сена, чем на нормальный городок, и Джейк мысленно соединяет точки городов, проводит ярко-красным линии автострад. У Джейка есть карманные деньги, распечатка с сайта Грейхаунда и большой план: он приедет в Эл Эй, обязательно купит себе бассейн, обязательно изгадит его до негодного состояния, а потом обязательно найдет Пака и заставит вычистить, наблюдая за этой картиной с чувством собственного превосходства. Дыры в плане Джейка столь же громадны, как и сам план, - карманных денег хватает только до Колумбуса, а Пак возвращается в Лайму, чтобы сказать то, что Джейк и без него знает, и легко прижаться лбом ко лбу. Джейк не уверен, чего ему хочется больше: обнять Пака так, чтобы хрустнули ребра, или съездить по морде, получить сдачи и закончить со всей этой родственной хренью.   
— На голове статуи Свободы есть..., — говорит географичка, и Джейк ее совершенно не слушает, внимательно рассматривая ее с головы до пят: говорят, Пак переспал с ней, чтобы получить оценку за тест, и самому Джейку почти непреодолимо хочется повторить братов подвиг, побывать там, где он побывал, залезть под юбку, которая задралась перед ним.   
— Мистер Пакерман? — обращается она к нему и, видимо, не в первый раз.  
— Да, детка? — усмехается он, и географичка недовольно поджимает губы.  
— Что на голове у статуи Свободы, мистер Пакерман?  
— Терновый венец, — отвечает Джейк, хотя знает, что это неправильно, и тут же продолжает, — потому что ваша демократия — отстой.  
— Наказание сразу после уроков, мистер Пакерман.  
— Как скажешь, детка, — пожимает плечами Джейк и думает — хочет верить — что если бы он был статуей с терновым венцом на голове, Пак бы разодрал себе лоб, и его кровь залила бы им обоим глаза, но не он отстранился бы, потому что Джейк все равно будет его братом.


	2. 2

В мечтах Джейк отдает свою девственность Паку в квартире в Эл Эй на стареньком, скрипящем диванчике. На самом же деле Джейк теряет девственность с Китти, когда ее родители уезжают куда-то на весь вечер: Джейк не был у нее первым, но так даже лучше. Китти знает, что делать, а Джейк сначала думает о том, что представлял себе все совершенно не так, а потом для мыслей не остается места.   
В мечтах Джейка от Пака пахнет хлоркой и дешевым одеколоном, и от этого запаха ведет так, как вести не должно, но Джейка всегда возбуждали неправильные вещи, так что все верно.  
На самом деле у Китти какие-то цветочные духи, и Джейку все время хочется чихнуть, и это просто несправедливо — то, как действительность не соответствует фантазиям.  
В мечтах Джейка Пак встречает его в аэропорту Эл Эй, крепко хлопает по плечу и дома молча грохает его чемоданами об пол возле шкафа. На самом деле Джейка никто не встречает, и он бродит по городу до вечера с вещами, никак не в состоянии решить: звонить старшему брату или гордо снять номер на месяц, а там как пойдет.   
Эл Эй приветственно мигает ему ночными огнями, пригласительно открывает перед ним двери всех баров, и Джейк выбирает второй вариант, оставляя кредитку на регистрационном столе одного из самых дешевых мотелей, которые смог найти, и кивая в ответ на любезное: "Доброй ночи, мистер Пакерман".   
Джейк выбирает второй вариант, потому что в своих мечтах вместе с девственностью он отдал старшему брату и сердце, но на самом деле вот оно, никуда не делось — никому не нужное, стучит в груди, бьется пульсом на запястье и венкой на шее. Джейк набирает короткое сообщение "Я в Лос-Анджелесе", несколько раз стирает и пишет заново, а потом плюет на все и нажимает кнопку "отправить". Он оставляет телефон на тумбочке — так, чтобы дотянуться рукой в случае чего — но единственный звонок, который он получает, — от матери с вопросом, как у него дела.   
Джейк наблюдает, как рассвет взрывает мотельное окно розовым, и думает о том, что некоторые мечты просто не сбываются.


	3. 3

Джейка берут на полную стипендию в Калифорнийский университет в Лос-Анджелесе, и мама гордится своим сыном. Пак же только фыркает в трубку, говорит что-то типа "ну и как теперь считать нас родными?" и понимает, что ляпнул что-то не то, когда пауза в трубке затягивается. Джейку кажется, что ему дали под дых, вышибли воздух, и Паку приходится срочно реанимировать: "Знаешь, бро, зачем тебе общежитие? Можешь жить у меня". Джейк тогда соглашается на выдохе, даже не осознавая, на что подписывается.   
Девчонки Пака стонут за стеной слишком громко - будто нарочно - и по утрам злой и невыспавшийся Джейк вливает в себя вдвое больше кофе, чем обычно, но ничего не говорит, потому что - а что тут скажешь? По вечерам Пак устало заваливается домой и засыпает прямо на диване, и Джейк часто остается в кресле напротив, наблюдая за ним до тех пор, пока сам не вырубается. "Это стрёмно, бро", - бормочет Пак во сне и переворачивается на живот. Джейку кажется, что тяжесть этого образа тянет его вниз и мешает двигаться, поэтому, просыпаясь в кресле на рассвете, он никуда не уходит, а остается до утра. А через пару часов повеселевший и отдохнувший Пак будит его, толкая в плечо, и с насмешкой во взгляде, который будто говорит "я всё знаю", протягивает руку и помогает подняться. Джейк крепко обхватывает широкую ладонь брата своей и чувствует еще большую ломоту по всему телу, потому что Пак, словно свинец, накапливается в его костях, мелкими частицами пыли оседает в легких, травит где-то изнутри. Джейк знает, что пропал, и ему осталось недолго: рано или поздно свинец убивает.


	4. 4

Вместо скрытых папок с гигабайтами порно Джейк хранит на своем лэптопе фотки и видео Пака. Уж лучше бы порно, иногда думает он, ставя видео на повтор и чуть приспуская боксеры — так, по крайней мере, было бы привычнее, обыденнее, что ли. Не то чтобы Джейк не смирился, конечно. 

Когда Пак говорит, что возвращается домой, Джейку кажется, — вот оно, сейчас должно отпустить, сейчас он включит какую-нибудь запись, любую, и не почувствует ровным счетом ничего, и этот странный голос внутри, вопящий "мало-мало-мало", наконец-то заткнется, а сам Джейк вздохнет полной грудью.

Голос не затыкается, а наоборот — визжит еще громче, да и с полной грудью как-то не складывается, Джейку кажется, он глотнул сигаретного дыма во все легкие, он сгибается и кашляет, словно будущий мертвец, когда Пак случайно задевает его колено ногой. И Джейк жмется к брату сильнее, теснее, так, чтобы места не осталось совсем, и Пак смеется, рассказывая какую-то очередную байку про Эл Эй, и совершенно не замечает: Джейк не уверен, чувствует ли он облегчение по этому поводу.

Пак крепко обнимает его за плечи, ведя к дому, — словно девчонку какую-то — и говорит весело:  
— Ну и надрался ты, Джейки, — и Джейк хочет ответить, сделать что-нибудь, достойное своего пиздецки пьяного состояния, но вместо этого он просто едва машет Паку на прощанье, пошатываясь на пороге, и уходит вглубь дома, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. У Джейка свои способы быть ближе.

Из окна своей комнаты, уперевшись руками в подоконник, он наблюдает за тем, как Пак уходит по дороге из желтого света фонарей, а когда брат пропадает из поля зрения, включает лэптоп и практически не глядя выбирает одну из записей. Сердце привычно пульсирует где-то в желудке, когда Пак смотрит в камеру.  
— Ненавижу тебя, ублюдок, — шипит Джейк в монитор, и лэптоп неодобрительно мигает почти севшей батареей — "врешь ты всё" — и предательски не отвечает. Пожалуй, оно и к лучшему.


	5. 5

Джейк никогда не говорит "я люблю тебя", и у него на это много причин.   
Странно говорить "я люблю тебя" человеку, с которым познакомился неделю назад, потому что признаваться в том, что он знает Пака гораздо дольше, чем Пак знает его, Джейку тоже не хочется. Странно говорить "я люблю тебя" парню, потому что это слишком далеко от кожаных курток, гитар и толпы восторженных цыпочек вокруг. Джейку вообще странно говорить "я люблю тебя", потому что раньше он бежал от этих слов, как от огня, и единственным человеком, кто слышал их в его исполнении, была мама. Странно говорить "я люблю тебя", зная, что за это тебе вполне по-родственному могут выбить зубы.  
Джейк никогда не говорит Паку "я люблю тебя", потому что боится, что брат просто хлопнет по плечу, легкомысленно ответив "я тоже", и в этом его "я тоже" не будет и капли того смысла, который вкладывает в свои слова Джейк. И в этом вся соль.


	6. Первая помощь

Джейк понимает, что это плохая, очень плохая идея, в тот самый момент, когда видит на пороге Пака, лениво опирающегося на дверной косяк.

– Нет, – твердо говорит Джейк, прежде чем Пак вообще успевает открыть рот, и ему хочется стереть с его губ многообещающую улыбку. За спиной у него болтается гитара, и Джейк снова повторяет (но этот раз самому себе): нет.  
– Да ладно, ты даже не дал мне сказать! – восклицает Пак, и его лицо почему-то приобретает озорное выражение. – Давай, бро, будет весело!

Каждый раз, когда Пак утверждает, что будет весело, будь то какая-то ядреная трава, которую они скурили на двоих, и смех до боли в ребрах, или обычные дружеские посиделки, от которых в ребрах почему-то ломит не меньше, Джейку хочется вывернуться наизнанку.

– Ты, я, бутылка виски, что может быть лучше, – Джейк моргает, а Пак тем временем уже по-хозяйски ходит по его квартире, размахивая руками. Джейк только вздыхает и захлопывает дверь по сценарию, который они прогоняли десятки раз.  
– У меня завтра занятия, – напоминает он, заранее зная, что это бесполезно, но это тоже вроде как игра для двоих. Джейк должен найти причину, чтобы отказаться; Пак должен посмотреть на него так, что все причины потеряют смысл. Глаза Пака смеются и говорят: не беда, пропустишь. Джейк думает, что нет, на самом деле – беда. Пиздец, какая беда, но Пак всё еще смотрит на него так, что Джейк чувствует себя засушенной бабочкой, которую проткнули иголкой.  
– Будешь пиццу? – высовывает голову из кухни Пак, и Джейк в который раз поражается скорости движения Пака по квартире.   
– Чувак, ты всерьез спрашиваешь, буду ли я пиццу, которую ты, вообще-то, достал из моей собственной морозилки? – фыркает Джейк, и Пак улыбается и пожимает плечами. – Даже не надейся, что тебе достанется моя порция.  
– Ублюдок, – весело раздается из кухни, и да, Джейк и есть ублюдок, если так разобраться. Наверное, ему просто немножко нравится, что Пак даже не задумывается об этом.

Пак занимает весь диван, и Джейк думает, что на самом деле – не только диван. Он уже давно приходит к Джейку, как к себе домой. Разница лишь в том, что, что у Джейка пока остается один-единственный последний рубеж: дверь, которую он теоретически может не открыть. 

Но на практике Паку он открывает всегда.

Джейк сидит в кресле напротив, прижимая прохладный стакан к щеке, и вполуха слушает, как Пак рассказывает что-то о своем новом сценарии. Пак потягивается, и Джейк ловит взглядом обнаженную полоску кожи чуть выше пояса штанов и тут же окончательно проигрывает всю свою концентрацию в этой нечестной игре, которая длится с того самого момента, когда Пак показался у него на пороге. Ему нравится думать, что всему виной виски, но он уже давно поклялся самому себе, что сложит полномочия и уступит трон самообмана кому-нибудь другому.

Время будто теряет линейность. Джейк пьян настолько, что с трудом может разобрать, сколько они так просидели. Спина затекла, и на то, что прошло уже немало времени, указывают только пустая бутылка, валяющаяся на полу, и банки из-под невесть откуда добытого пива. Джейк поднимается на нетвердых ногах и садится возле дивана, чуть не сбив столик, который так некстати вырос на его пути. Пак мягко хлопает по диванной подушке возле себя, и Джейк послушно прислоняется спиной к тому месту, где так и осталась лежать ладонь Пака. Ощущение чужой кожи, пусть и беглое, согревает. В ушах шумит, но Джейку удается разобрать, что Пак тихонько что-то напевает, закрыв глаза. 

– Пой для меня, Джейки, – смеется Пак так, будто задыхается. Его пальцы дергано играют какую-то мелодию на воображаемых гитарных струнах, и Джейк почему-то думает, что дела совсем плохи, что Пак дышит так рвано, словно воздух вот-вот закончится, и Пака обязательно нужно спасти.

Так что Джейк просто подается вперед и выдыхает все свои песни ему в рот.


End file.
